


MarcAce Week: Kōhaku

by KabochaKitsune



Series: MarcAce Week 2019 [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, Animalistic, Banter, Bird/Human Hybrids, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Bondage, Cannibalism, Cannibalism Play, Claws, Consensual Violence, Feathers & Featherplay, Graphic Description, Guro, Halloween, Healing, Inappropriate Use of Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit Powers, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Licking, Love, M/M, MarcoAce Week, MarcoAce Week 2019, Monsterfucking, Monsters, Nishikigoi, Organs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phoenixes, Praise Kink, Regeneration, Sea Monsters, Shark teeth, Supernatural Elements, Suspension, Talons, Tattoos, To Be Continued, Torture, Wound Fucking, Yôkai, Zoan, adoration, bird jokes, consensual cannibalism, consensual torture, wound fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabochaKitsune/pseuds/KabochaKitsune
Summary: Marco's eyes ran down the length of Ace's body, taking in the full picture of him, monstrosity and beauty in inexorable blend. Scales metallic and white and red, fins long and gossamer, blood on his mouth bright to match scale and mane."You look like fucking royalty.""Lucky me," Ace purred, kissing the rise of Marco's rib at the lowest part of the cage. The hands on Marco's hips gripped a little more firmly; Marco could feel claw and web. "Emperor feasting on phoenix seems about right, huh?"
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Series: MarcAce Week 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527233
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	MarcAce Week: Kōhaku

**Author's Note:**

> Look, just look, mind the tags.
> 
> Happy Monsterfuckerween~!
> 
> For [MarcoAce Week 2019](https://marcoaceweek.tumblr.com/post/188059063077). 31st October (Day 7): Halloween / Free Choice.

_Red sky at morning, sailor take warning._

_Red sky at night, sailor's delight._

-

"Hey, Commander?"

"Mm?" Thatch looked up from his lighter, cigarette dangling unlit from his lips.

"Do uh - are you seeing this?"

Thatch looked past the other man at the evening waters. As the sun set - brilliant, fire red as it sank into the sea, lighting up the ocean and the sky to match - smaller lights danced into life around it. Then closer. Thatch smiled to himself.

"You're a pretty recent recruit, aren't you, son?"

"Uh - yes, sir."

The further the sun dipped, the further out those lights swept. The dimmer the sky became, the closer they sparked to life. By the time the sun was a sliver, the sky dark with stars above but cherry red at lip of the sea, they danced all around, on every horizon, lit on the crest of every ripple: beads of fire, drawing lines here and there, but none closer than a dozen kilometers out.

"You get used to it," Thatch answered, lighting his smoke and taking a long drag. The fires were mostly red, matching the darkening sky. "Don't fret. No need to sound any alarms. They'll stay as they are 'til morning."

"But -"

"It's fine." The cook waved a hand as though wafting away the young man's question. "Even if we chased them, we'd never catch them. And they won't come up on us. Just one of those things." He took another drag, and as he blew the smoke from his lips, he saw a single fireball spark to turquoise blue. He knew that as time drew on, more and more would shift in color. "The sea is a mysterious place."

-

"You ready, baby?"

Ace grinned down at Marco as he finished checking the shackles. "Are _you_ ready, more like."

Marco laughed, feeling his joints stretch as Ace cranked the little winch bolted into the beam at the ceiling of the room, lifting him to the tips of his toes, then up further to dangle. "You know I'm always ready. Made sure it was Thatch I swapped watch shifts with... he'll know not to bother us for breakfast."

"Thoughtful," Ace snickered, voice cheeky as always. He hopped down off the stepstool and kicked it aside, wrapping his arms around Marco's dangling waist and resting his chin on the older man's sternum so he could gaze up with adoring eyes. "You're so pretty, d'you know that?" Soft brown eyes lightened slowly to gold - not yellow, truly brilliant near-metallic - as the red rays of the sun slanted in through the porthole.

"Not as pretty as you," Marco hummed back, wishing he could bring a hand down to touch that freckled face. His own eyes slid to brilliant blue in response, the color of his zoan form's fire and plumage, glowing in the dim. He shivered when Ace grinned, his cute, pleased smile sharp with row upon row of jagged teeth. When Ace pulled back, sliding his arms away, Marco felt the scrape of papery scales along his skin, glanced down to watch his lover's skin lighten to silver, patches on his belly and torso shifting further to gold. His gaze rose then, to Ace's shoulders and neck, where he could best see the edges of the red patches on Ace's back come in. And then, his favorite: scales dappled along Ace's hairline shifted to that red, and then his hair followed, from the roots down, until the whole thing was a blaze of beautiful fire, waving like coral fronds in the soft waves of an invisible pool. A shiver lit right down Marco's spine. "You look like fucking royalty."

"Lucky me," Ace purred, kissing the rise of Marco's rib at the lowest part of the cage. The hands on Marco's hips gripped a little more firmly; Marco could feel claw and web. "Emperor feasting on phoenix seems about right, huh?"

"Sure does." Marco's words ended in a sharp gasp as those claws _ripped_ from his hips down onto the fronts of his thighs, splitting deep gashes into the skin. Ace leaned in immediately to lap at the wounds, slurp up spilling blood with the lewdest of sounds. From this angle, Marco could see the tail graceful behind him, scale and fan waving beautifully in that same phantom ripple. He held off for thirty seconds or so, holding the fire at bay, until the healing blazes fanned up on their own and started knitting skin shut again.

"Mmh... you're a feast." Ace nuzzled against that thigh, still licking at the trails of blood that didn't disappear when the wounds closed. The more he drank - the redder his teeth and lips became with it - the higher his two bone-white horns eased up between strands of hair.

"We're just getting started, aren't we?" Marco's tongue slipped out to lick at his bottom lip. "That was barely wet for your whistle."

Ace's grin was fond, dopey, so sweet even with all those impossible fangs, as he leaned his cheek on Marco's hip and gazed up at him through brilliant red lashes. "Yeah... let me see you? If I get a feast it should be all dressed up for me, right?"

Marco's eyes ran down the rest of Ace's body, taking in the full picture of him, monstrosity and beauty in inexorable blend. Scales metallic and white and red, fins long and gossamer, blood on his mouth bright to match scale and mane. Marco didn't think he could compare.

But what Ace wanted, Ace got.

"Step back a little, baby."

"Mm, but I like touching you," Ace teased, biting a sharp, bloody mark into Marco's hip and reveling in both the taste and the soft sound of pain before stepping back, lapping at the corners of his mouth. They both knew he didn't mean a breath of it: watching Marco change for him was one of his favorite things.

Marco waited until the bite knitted shut on his hip, not wanting to put a fault into the show. Glowing eyes on Ace's, breath already thick in his throat, Marco went ablaze from head to toe, topaz in paraíba with tongues of honey, whole form engulfed in that of the phoenix. Ace's pupils shrank to pinpricks in the light, metallic irises reflecting the color, his visage even more haunting in the glow. As the flames extinguished, burning up into nothing in the air, Marco was revealed to him in the form Ace liked best on red nights: a beautiful blend of phoenix and man.

Feathers spread from Marco's ribs up to his wrists in the same colors as his flames, gorgeous displays, broad and layered wings spread out like heraldry. Hips and thighs fluffed with feathers as well; from wrists up and knees down he was bird scale and talon. The long, streaming fronds of his tail floated behind him, and the pieced locs of his hair shaped backward like a crest. His chest tattoo was bolder, deeper; the rings of color that surrounded the eyes of his phoenix form spread over his skin in false ink. He was _gorgeous_.

But Ace's favorite part... Ace's favorite part, he'd get to later.

For now, he lapped a long line from Marco's pelvis upward, through navel, between abdominal muscles, ending in a trail of kisses up the sternum... all leaving streaks of blood behind, a prelude of things to come.

"You're my pretty bird," Ace cooed, bringing a lopsided grin to Marco's face. The bird jokes were never obnoxious when they came from Ace, quietly, in private. They were banter and tease and _foreplay_. "It's time to dress you up."

Marco had no time for more response than a sharp, soft cry of pain as one of those long claws gouged itself into his navel. A second followed, the first two fingers of Ace's right hand ripping at the skin and _pressing_ inside, slowly. Intimately. Dragged sharp points against and between ripples of intestine until his fingers sank inside to the knuckle. Pulled back slowly, fingers coated in blood and flecks of offal, then plunged in again, starting off a firm, invasive fucking. Blue fires blazed to life around Ace's fingers, but he continued to move, keeping that wound open and creating new slices and stirs inside that abdominal cavity. Marco gagged as Ace moved, nauseated by the disturbances inside and between his organs. His body gave the occasional involuntary jerk, protesting - but for the most part he hung there, wheezing, immobile, legs twitching and feathers ruffling. Watching those fingers press in and out, feeling the tickle of blood trickling down his belly. Ace's eyes were alight with glee, watching Marco's flushed face, the haze of fascinated horror in the depths of his stare.

"You're _so_ pretty," he repeated, twisting his fingers inside and earning a tight, high-pitched cry. "I could fuck your bits and pieces all night and be happy." A shudder trembled Marco's entire body. "If I wasn't so **hungry**, anyway." Ace's voice shifted on that word, guttural and deep and gurgling the churn of seawater through his throat.

His other hand lifted then, trailing shallow slices over Marco's belly which quickly lit blue to heal, then pointing the first two fingers and cramming them into the hole with the others. A helpless cry, the weak lilt of an injured songbird, fell from Marco's lips, followed by a _groan_ as Ace's fingers pulled out to the tips and then _rent_ to both sides, slicing Marco's belly open as neatly as the initial slash of seppuku. Guts spilled out in long pink loops, deftly caught by spread, webbed fingers. Ace's next gaze up into Marco's hazy eyes was pure _adoration_, true and puppy love in one sweet look, in the pleased curl of lips around rows of shark teeth.

"Itadakimasu," he murmured, maintaining eye contact as he lifted curls of intestine to his lips and bit through several sections at once, blood dripping in long streams down his face and chest, between his fingers to the floor. Marco's lips curled in a loving smile of their own, humming wordless approval and letting his head tilt and press against one of his arms. His whole abdomen burned blue, and Ace made sure to pull out as many loops as possible and slice them off with razor claws before the phoenix could knit the entire cavity back together.

"Eat your fill," Marco encouraged, feeling the warmth return to his blood as his body worked its zoan powers at a steady, peaceful pace. "I'll always give you as much as you want."

**Author's Note:**

> There's gonna be... a lot more to this. I have, as always, no self-control.
> 
> Further reading / influences:  
[Akkorokamui](http://yokai.com/akkorokamui/), a red octopus god: its presence turns the sky and sea red.  
[Shiranui](http://yokai.com/shiranui/), mysterious fires on the sea.  
[Ryūtō](http://yokai.com/ryuutou/), "dragon lights." Appear at certain locations starting on New Year's Day (Ace's birthday).  
[Akugyo](http://yokai.com/akugyo/), a giant firebreathing fish? Mermaid? Demon?  
[Umi nyōbō](http://yokai.com/uminyoubou/), piscine humanoids who sometimes consume human flesh.  
[Kōhaku](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/K%C5%8Dhaku_\(fish\)), a specific variety of ornamental koi.
> 
> Want to support what I do? Find me on other sites through my [carrd](https://kabochakitsune.carrd.co/)!


End file.
